


Secret Liaisons II

by Comixgal



Series: Secret Liaisons [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Author has decided this will have plot, Author is tired of figuring out good titles, BDSM, Bondage, Dominant Masochism, Harness, Healthy Communication, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Beta Read, Other, Praise Kink, Sadism, Safewords, Secret Identity, Secrets, Submissive Sadism, Therapy is good, Trans Male Character, creative falsehoods, dildo, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comixgal/pseuds/Comixgal
Summary: Mr. Jay and Mr. Francis have another session. Things go... awry... but not irrevocably so.





	Secret Liaisons II

Clint was scowling at the presentation screen as he angrily sharpened a knife.

 _“Reallly?”_ Nat scolded under her breath.

“Yes, really.” Clint whispered back. “I had plans this afternoon!”

“Ahem.” Coulson cleared his throat from the front of the room and stared pointedly at his assets. “The quicker we get through the briefing, the quicker we finish the mission.”

“Got somewhere else to be, Agent Coulson?” Tony asked.

Phil pushed his glasses up his nose. “I can’t be the only one here who had plans they were looking forward to.”

Bruce looked up from his tablet. “Tony and I had plans in the lab. Were you up to something fun?”

It was Coulson’s turn to scowl when all eyes turned to him -- eyes that had previously been distracted and inattentive to his briefing. “Yes.”

“Ooh, what is it?” Clint asked, fully expecting to be told that it was none of his business.

Phil sighed. “An acquaintance occasionally invites me to join in on a participatory performance piece.”

Everyone in the room cringed.

“That’s exactly the response I was expecting. I, however, enjoy the experience. Now that I have your attention, let’s finish.”

Clint sighed and went back to scowling angrily. On his way to the jet, he stopped by his room to send a quick message.

**_I might have to reschedule. Later tonight or some other time? I’ll get back to you when I know more._ **

***

The mission was an extraction and they landed back home at dusk. Clint, Phil, and Natasha dragged themselves back to the Tower to shower and meet up.

“I’m sorry you had to miss the performance.” Natasha said to Phil.

The man was finishing up his report for Fury. He looked up with a shrug. “We’ll reschedule. I was looking forward to it but this was more important.”

Natasha bumped Clint’s shoulder. “What about your thing?”

“RPG.” Clint fill in. “I guess we’ll reschedule too. Nothing can happen without the dungeon master.”

Phil shook his head. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that you DM an RPG. But every time you mention it, I’m a little surprised.”

Clint chuckled. “I like controlling the thread of a session within the ruleset while letting the players surprise me from time to time.”

Nat side-eyed him and Clint’s stomach dropped a little. Did she know? Instead she said, “You should run a game for us. Steve would love it.”

“Tony would be some sort of technomage.” Phil said.

“No he wouldn’t.” Nat disagreed. “Guaranteed he’d choose some hypermasculine warrior tank that he can overplay as a meathead, just so that he could annoy Steve and Thor.”

Both men considered this.

“Probably. Bruce would be a healer.” Clint offered.

Phil agreed. “Steve would be a halfling thief who is constantly underestimated.”

They were getting into this game.

“Sam would be a magic-using cleric.” Natasha guessed. “Or maybe he’d just play a version of himself.”

Clint thought about this a bit. “I’d love to know how Vision would handle an RPG. Do you think he’d play as a human? Or something completely outlandish?”

“He’d be a druid.” Phil said with certainty.

“Naw, he’d be a dwarf.” Clint insisted.

Nat rolled her eyes at them. “You’re thinking he’d play something elemental - nature, stone, something like that?”

Phil nodded.

“Then I think he’d play an Ent.”

Clint agreed happily. “Yes! A slow-moving, tree elemental! That would be exactly the sort of challenge he’d want to try.”

They entertained themselves for a while longer in planning out an absurd campaign with each of their teammates trying to role-play a different character. Finally, they decided they were tired and headed to bed.

Clint had checked his phone earlier and seen only the two blue ticks to indicate that Mr. Jay had seen the message. When he checked before bed, he had a message that read:

 

**_Just let me know, sir._ **

Grinning to himself, Clint opened up his calendar and the app that Frost & Xavier’s had created. He wasn’t thrilled about the cancellation fee he’d had to pay for today’s unexpected mission but he knew that the fee was mostly for the cost of paying staff to put out his and Mr. Jay’s gear. The cleaning costs were already part of the membership. And they had plenty of rooms. They just wanted patrons to value the time their staff put in.

**_Saturday at 3pm?_ **

The response came in less than two minutes: **I’ll be there.**

******

Clint always arrived an hour earlier than Mr. Jay. He spent that time making the final decisions on the session. He wanted to make this one particularly good for his obedient sub. It was clear to Clint, at least, that the man needed a serious session. He was going to make sure that Mr. Jay’s sadism was well and truly met. He was also going to be sore as hell tomorrow so he’d already told the team that he was planning on being away for the day.

He spent a long while deciding whether or not he was going to allow anything in his front hole. He was seriously considering some orgasm torture - sometimes it was worth taking advantage of the fact that he was multi-orgasmic.

Clint stared at the available options and decided, ultimately, on how the evening was going to go. He shivered in delight. Oh yes, his sweet, sadistic Mr. Jay was going to be so excited. 

~*~*

Phil hadn’t masturbated since his argument with Mr. Francis over WhatsApp. To be honest, he hadn’t felt like his pleasure was important when the dom was angry. That “Fine” he’d received had seemed so…. final. Even after they’d reconciled and started planning for a new time to meet, he hadn’t been inclined to touch himself.

As he rode the elevator, he wondered how he could be both submissive and sadistic. He wondered whether Mr. Francis asked himself the same questions.

The same young man was sitting at the front desk. “Good afternoon, Mr. Jay.”

“Good evening.” Phil smiled. He had a few minutes. “How did you end up working here?” He asked.

After the initial surprise that someone had chosen to stop and actually speak with him, the receptionist gave a small, fond smile and said, “I was attending a local munch when I met Dr. Xavier. He offered me the job.”

“Just like that?”

“He said he had a feeling about me. I guess it was a good one because I’ve worked here for three years.”

Phil really wanted to meet the fabled Xavier and Frost. Especially now. He’d learned early on that individuals who were that good at reading others were worth knowing.

The receptionist’s eyes flicked briefly down and to the right. “Mr. Jay, Mr. Francis has unlocked the door and is ready for you.” He reached out to press a button. “Room Five again.”

“Thank you.” Phil smiled kindly and then headed down the hallway.

Phil dressed as he considered what Mr. Francis might have planned for today. Whatever it was, he hoped that their dynamic wouldn’t change too much after the first _wobble_ in their relationship.

As usual, Phil went through the green-light process. There was a brief delay before the three lights flashed. Phil saw why when he entered the room and found an upright but suspended Mr. Francis.

The man’s arms were encased in leather sleeves with multiple D-rings and held above his head by ropes attached to a steel frame. His legs were bare and he was standing on the balls of his feet on two movable stools. It was a stress pose. All of Mr. Francis’s weight would eventually be in his shoulders and arms. Phil grinned.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Mr. Francis said a little breathlessly.

An unconscious tension dissipated in Phil’s stomach. He’d been afraid of being forced into another conversation about his praise kink. Or that their relationship dynamic would change in some way. He smiled wider at the other man. “Hello, sir.”

*~*~

Clint was sweating a little in his bondage. He figured he’d regret this set up soon enough but was very much looking forward to the next hour.

“Are you gonna be good for me today, pet?” Clint jerked his head, motioning the sub to come closer. The man immediately stepped forward and ran his hands all over Clint’s body.

Mr. Jay liked to take advantage of the “if it’s not covered, it’s fair game” rule. Having Clint spread out and vulnerable was a perfect gift for the sadist.

“Go ahead, honey. Make me feel so sensitive. Don’t touch my cock or holes yet.” Clint let the sub play with his body for another five minutes as his arms began to tire. Mr. Jay pinched, lightly scratched, and rubbed almost every inch of skin. Clint loved the sub’s hands -- they had calluses in all the right places.

“You’re being so good, honey. Ready to continue?”

“Yes, sir. Absolutely.” Mr. Jay’s eyes were dilated and he was obviously tenting his pants.

“Good boy. Now set up the dildos. There’s a spot marked on the floor.” Clint watched Mr. Jay roll a heavy metal stand over. Once it was locked into place, the dildos were right below his holes. As the stools were spread apart, only his arms would keep him from being impaled. Unprepared as he was, it would hurt. Only one more thing to do.

Voice even more breathless than before, Clint ordered the sub to extend the dildos up until they just breach him. The dildo for his front hole came first. Mr. Jay wasn’t gentle as he adjusted Clint’s pelvis to sit better over the rigid rubber phallus.

“Fuck.” Clint shuddered. “Rub my cock until it’s nice and hard. Pinch it. More. Make me hurt.” The last word ended in a yelp as Mr. Francis obeyed whole-heartedly.

~*~*

In the past, Phil would have let up when real pain entered Mr. Jay’s voice. Now, he knew that there was a punishment for letting up when he hadn’t been told.

Mr. Francis was staring down at him with a look that seemed to see into the deepest recesses of his mind. “Go ahead, honey. You can use your mouth on me. Bite my pecs and then use your teeth on my cock as you suck me.”

Phil surged forward, desperate to get his teeth into the dom’s skin. He reached behind Mr. Francis to pull him forward, scratching hard along the man’s back as he did.

Mr. Francis inhaled sharply at the way the dildo at his front hole moved just inside him. “Oh, good boy. Good, good boy.” He whispered as pain assaulted him from multiple sides.

Phil’s entire body grew warm at the praise. He shivered, digging his teeth and fingers harder into the salty skin. His breath was thready as the intensity made him feel floaty.

“Honey, look at me.” Mr. Jay’s voice was sure and in control. Phil drew his eyes away from the reddening bite marks up into the hooded face and clear brown eyes. “You okay?”

“Yes, sir. I’m good.” He was proud that he still seemed to have control over his tongue.

Mr. Francis grinned. “Yes you are. But that wasn’t the question.”

“Loose and relaxed.” Phil admitted.

Those gorgeous eyes crinkled further at the corners in pleasure at the admission. “Subspace. Good boy! Focused or unfocused?”

“So focused. So warm and good and focused on you.”

“That’s good. That’s what I want. But it’s also good if you need something else right now okay? I want that too. I want you to feel good. So it’s okay.”

Of course it was. Mr. Francis would never be mad at him for giving in completely to the dominance. He wouldn’t be shamed for his submission. Phil ran his hands over some bruises he knew he hadn’t inflicted on the dom’s body. “Honest.”

Mr. Francis nodded. “Can you keep being focused on me, honey? Give me pain and keep me as your target? Can you still listen and watch for my safeword?”

Phil’s body swayed toward the dom’s. “Yes. That’s what I need. That’s what I want. It’s all you.” He recognized how desperate he sounded. Damn this side of him. -- The sudden and intrusive thought was like cold water.

*~*~

“Hey. Hey. Hey.” Clint said when he saw the way Mr. Jay jerked suddenly. “Pet, I need you to bring the stools in closer for me. Okay?”

The sub moved mechanically, not looking up at his face. Fuck.

When Clint could stand comfortably, he rolled his shoulders. “What happened? You looked like you were feeling so good. Did I say something wrong?”

“No!” Mr. Jay exclaimed. “No. It wasn’t you. Just my brain.”

Clint cocked his head, wanting to reach out towards the other man. “What’s your brain telling you, honey?”

“That I shouldn’t want this. That I shouldn’t be like this.”

“Fuck, sweetheart.” Clint tried to sound light and playful even though his stomach had dropped into his feet. “You’re giving me exactly what I need. And you’re doing it exactly the way I want. That’s good. That’s real good, sweetheart. I like the way you are.”

“I don’t. I’m not supposed to be submissive and I’m not supposed to be a sadist.”

Clint hit the emergency release on his right wrist cuff. “Well, there’s nothing I can do about that, Mr. Jay. I wasn’t supposed to be born in this body and I wasn’t supposed to be a masochist but here we are.” He reached over to uncuff his left wrist.

Sighing internally, he thought that _this_ was exactly what happened when you didn’t have a _long_ conversation when someone safeworded. “I think you’re wonderful. And I love how you play my body like a virtuoso. You’re here because you’re a sadist and willing to take orders. If you don’t want to be those things, that’s okay. If you don’t want to be here, that’s okay too. All you have to do is say so.”

Clint tried to smile and sound like his heart wasn’t trying to squeeze his throat shut. From under the hood, with the voice modulator turned on, it all probably came off a little wrong.

Or maybe not. Mr. Jay stepped forward into Clint’s reach. “I want to be here. I’m sorry I’m getting my angst and neuroses all over you.” 

~*~*

Phil let Mr. Francis gently cup the back of his neck. It was the only part of his head not covered by the hood. The callouses on the man’s fingers were sexier than they had any right to be. They were gun calluses. And maybe sword too.

“I’m glad you’re expressing yourself, honey.” Those fingers massaged his neck. “And I’m extra glad that you want to be here with me.”

Phil leaned into the touch.

After a few moments, Mr. Francis shifted back a bit, moving his hands to Phil’s shoulders. “But here’s the thing, sweetheart -- I can’t help but feel that this happened because we didn’t talk about what happened after you safeworded. And why you did. I think you came into this session hoping everything would be the same but you never got a chance to really work through how you feel when I praise your sadism.”

Phil winced.

“What’s more, my sweet sub, now I have to worry that you won’t safeword in the future because you’ll want to avoid a conversation.”

Tears sprang up in Phil’s eyes. He blinked them back but Mr. Francis obviously noticed.

“Honey, it’s okay. You’re okay. We just need to have that conversation now.”

Phil pulled away. “You never safeword.” It was a stupid argument but he felt small and stupid right now.

“I would. If you approached any of my boundaries I would safeword. If you got anywhere near my holes without permission. Or if I felt like I wasn’t in control anymore. Or if you did anything to misgender me, I would safeword. And we’d talk about it. Or if you crossed an explicit hard boundary I’d probably do more than just safeword.” Mr. Francis pointed towards the cuffs above him. “I’m never completely bound, sweetheart. You know that. You know it’s an illusion. And you know it’s for my safety. And for yours -- in case we need stop suddenly. I never safeword because I haven’t had to.”

It all sounded so reasonable coming from the dom.

“Last time we met, I provoked a response that that I wasn’t expecting. I didn’t know you were sensitive about your sadism. I saw how much you responded to the praise I gave and I went with it. I’m sorry for not negotiating that further. I’m sorry for not getting your permission to bring up your praise kink. I should have. It was outside the bounds of our contract and I shouldn’t have gone there.”

“It’s okay.” Phil said automatically. Except it wasn’t. “I mean. Thank you for recognizing that.”

Mr. Francis nodded. “Good. Okay. Can you tell me what’s going on? Can you set any limits?”

“I just- fuck- I just want to be good for you. And I want to be told that I’m good. And I don’t want to be shamed for wanting to hurt you - for liking to hurt you.”

“Good.” The dom reached out and Phil put his hands into the other man’s. “Have I ever shamed you for hurting me? Have I ever done anything that sparked that shame?”

“You’ve never shamed me. But when you pointed out how much I enjoyed the praise I remembered that I shouldn’t. That it’s wrong for me to want to hurt someone. That I shouldn’t want to be ordered to hurt you.”

“Mr. Jay. Sweetheart. You specifically went looking for a place you could be a sub. What is it about being submissive that’s so wrong?”

“Nothing!” Phil truly believed that. He’d never ever judge Natasha, or Clint, or anyone else he knew for being submissive. He privately thought that it was likely Clint liked being ordered around a little in bed. The sniper listened to him so well during missions - Phil couldn’t help but wonder what he was like with his partners.

Mr. Francis’s eyes were confused behind his mask. “Then why aren’t you supposed to have a submissive streak?”

Phil shrugged. “I’m just supposed to be in control. It’s my job.”

“You’re not at your job right now. You’re here. With me. And I gotta say, honey, I love what we do. I love that you let me call you all sorts of pet names. I love that just obeying me can send you into subspace. I love that you can articulate if you’re still able to focus on me or if you need something else. When you’re here, I’m your responsibility. Just like you’re mine. And you do a good job with all of the power and responsibility you’re handed in here.”

The special agent tried, and failed, not to tear up. He brushed at his eyes behind the hood. “I wish I didn’t have to wear this damn thing!”

The dom nodded sadly. “I know. Me too. But my job’s dangerous and I can’t have you knowing my face or voice. And me knowing your face or voice could put you in danger too.” He waited for Phil to nod. “Now talk to me. Where’s your head at?” 

“I want to go back to feeling like I did ten minutes ago. And I don’t want to talk more about this.” He sighed. “But I know we have to.”

~*~*

Clint nodded. They sure as hell did. “We have all the time in the world today. I don’t have anywhere to be. Do you?”

Mr. Jay shook his head. “I have the entire afternoon and evening off.”

“Good. See? We’ve got time to work through this and then set up another scene.”

“So I can’t distract you by stressing a time limit?”

Clint laughed. “Sorry, handsome. No can do. We’re not moving forward until we both understand the new boundaries.”

“What new boundaries?” Mr. Jay asked.

“The ones we’re about to set. The ones that lay out how I can avoid pressing your buttons and pushing your limits.”

“It’s not you, though. It’s just me! It’s in my head. I’m the one with internal shame about my sadism and submission!”

Pulling on reserves of patience he didn’t realize he had (outside of a sniper mission), Clint stepped down off the stools and grabbed two robes that were hidden in the shadows on the back of the door. He did _not_ knock the other man’s head against the wall. That would be bad. That would defeat the purpose. He handed one of the robes to the sub. He sat down on one of the stools.

“Honey. We have three choices here. One - Ignore this. Which isn’t gonna happen. Two - postpone all future sessions until you get yourself to a therapist. Which I don’t wanna do, though you kinda need to get yourself to a therapist. Three - lay out some rules that let us keep doing what we’re doing. Which can change after you’ve gotten yourself to a therapist.”

Mr. Jay frowned at him. “Do you have a therapist?”

“I’m a queer, masochistic transman with a dangerous job and a need to order people around. Of course I have a therapist. And you need to find one who specializes in kink and the D/S and BDSM lifestyles. I think the owners of the dungeon would both fit the bill.”

Clint watched Mr. Jay draw back in surprise. “Xavier has an education and social work background and does some counseling on the side. Frost runs a bunch of businesses, including this one and a counseling center that both she and Xavier are on payroll for. Even if they aren’t taking clients, they’ll know who to refer you to.”

Clint realized he’d said too much when he saw the way Mr. Jay looked at him. He’d revealed his ability to run background checks and find pretty specific intel.

Mr. Jay sighed. “So I’m getting a therapist. Fine. What about now?” He was letting the silk robe slide through his fingers. He hadn’t put it on or sat down.

“Now we figure out how I can avoid making you feel shamed or stressed about what we’re doing here. Can I still call you all my pet names?”

“Yes. And I’d like to still call you ‘sir’.”

“Good. And can I still tell you you’re doing a good job when you follow my orders?”

Mr. Jay sighed. “Yes, please.”

“Okay. Something happened when I asked if you could stay focused on me. Was it the way I asked it? Or something I said?”

“No. I just realized how desperate I sounded and I hated it.” The man sighed. “I don’t know if that’s something you can avoid.”

Yeah. Fuck. Clint was starting to think that they’d gotten very, very lucky in the past. Or something else was going on in Mr. Jay’s life that was making him more sensitive now. But he wasn’t a therapist.

“Okay, sweet boy. Do you still want to do a session tonight?”

“Yes, please.” The sub said clearly. “I really want to get out of my head for a bit.”

Of course he did. “I’ve got one condition.” Clint watched the man recoil. “You’ll let me give you some proper aftercare tonight. You’ll stick around after the session and let me keep an eye on you.”

“No. Absolutely not.” Mr. Jay shook his head. “It’s in our contract that I get to leave right after. You can’t make me stay.”

He’d forgotten that. “Alright. Then you’ll let me call you? Let me make sure you’re okay?”

*~*~

That was a reasonable compromise. One Phil could work with. “Yes. That’s good.” He felt a little more in control of himself now. “I don’t want to do anymore predicament bondage today.”

Mr. Francis smiled. “Okay. What are you thinking?”

“I don’t know. Something more…”

“Intimate?” The dom offered.

Phil sighed behind his hood. “I was going to say more personal.”

The other man nodded while thinking. “Why don’t I go get us a different room and plan something more _personal_. Plan something where you can see how much I love what you do. Something where everything that happens is because I ordered it and you obeyed and you can see how much I want it.”

“Please.” Phil needed that. He needed to feel more present in what was happening.

“You’re going to go shower and then Kurt at the front desk will tell you which room I’m in. Give me five minutes before you head out there. I’ll have a new setup for you.” Mr. Francis strode out of the room, still wrapped only in his robe.

Phil headed towards another exit and into the small but warm bathroom. He stripped off his hood and wiped down the inside. He was grateful that there wasn’t a mirror. Feeling tired from the emotional rollercoaster, he got naked and did as he’d been told. The shower felt like a reset.

Feeling a little awkward standing there with his hood and collar in one hand, he approached the front desk. Kurt was waiting.

“Room Seven, sir.” He was smiling. “I love when my partner decides they want one of the cozier rooms. Mr. Francis says to go right in after you change. Enjoy!”

Blinking and wondering what had provoked this sudden friendliness, Phil nodded his thanks. He’d never been in Room Seven. Cozy, however, sounded just like what he needed.

Phil tried to pretend that the last half an hour hadn’t happened. When he got to the room’s antechamber, he found that only a cock ring and pair of silk boxers had been set out. Neither his leather pants nor his chest harness were there. Phil considered this and accepted that Mr. Francis knew best. He slipped the cock ring on and immediately started to grow aroused. Adding the hood and the collar brought him to full erection.

Inside the room, Mr. Francis was sitting on a deep couch, masturbating. The sight made Phil breathe hard. The man was so damn sexy.

“Hey, handsome. I’ve been waiting for you.” The dom said, fingers still stroking up and down his engorged member. “Come here.” He pointed to the spot in front of him. “I need your mouth on me.”

Phil dropped to his knees on the cushion that Mr. Francis had put down.

“You’re going to bite your way up and down my legs and thighs. Leave bruises. Leave hickies. Mark me so that I know how much you want this.”

A desperate whine ripped out of Phil. He absolutely _loved_ leaving his mark on his lovers. Clint grabbed the top of the hood. “Lick up my inner thigh.” The dom moaned. “That’s right. Make it feel sensitive. Make it want nice light kisses. Rub your cheek against it. Make it feel too tender for pain.”

Phil licked happily at the skin, moaning in pleasure at the way Mr. Francis directed his head.

“Now bite and suck. Go ahead, honey. Mark me.” He kept a hand on Phil’s hood but leaned back against the couch, widening his legs for the sub.

~*~*

Yessssss. This was so good. Clint was thrilled to have Mr. Jay’s mouth on him. The sub was always clean-shaven but by the end of the afternoon, there was a hint of stubble that abraded Clint’s skin just right. And the man was so good with his mouth.

Unerringly, Mr. Jay found the most sensitive spots and sucked hard at them. Clint knew he’d have bruises tomorrow. His moans turned to growls as the sweet sadist worried at his skin and bit deep around his muscles. “Good boy.” Clint praised. “Yes. So good for me!”

He could see Mr. Jay’s eyes dilate. What a good sub. “Good job, honey. Go ahead, bite harder. That’s right. I want to feel it.” He reached between his legs to rub his cock. He was leaking and it was getting all over his sub’s face. “Being so good, honey. You make me feel amazing.” He praised as the sub nibbled his way up and down his legs. “Now suck me.”

Mr. Jay’s mouth was like an inferno. Clint whimpered at the sudden, searing heat and tried to curl in on himself. The sub’s strong arms kept his legs apart. He grabbed the hooded head and fought with himself between crushing the man closer, and throwing him off.

“Fuck!” He gasped. “So good, sweetheart. So good for me.” He flat-out screamed when the man locked his teeth around his cock and flicked it hard with his tongue. The pain sent him over the edge and left him twitching. “Good. Good.” He panted, fighting for breath. “Yes.”

*~*~

Phil was in heaven and every pained noise from his masochistic dom was bliss. As the man convulsed under him, he kept up the assault on the cock in his mouth. Tongue soft, he continued with long licks until Mr. Francis pushed him backwards with both hands and feet.

“You’re incredible.” The dom said as he stopped shivering. “Are you ready for your reward?”

Blushing at the praise and feeling deeply warmed by it, Phil nodded. “Yes, sir. Please!”

“Good, sweetheart. I’m going to make you feel amazing.” He reached behind a pillow and pulled out a harness.

Phil shuddered, eyes on the harness and attachment.

“Do you want this in you, handsome? Do you want to feel so good while I fuck you?”

“God, yes.” Phil begged. “Please fuck me. Please!”

Mr. Francis grinned. “I’m gonna take such good care of you. Don’t you worry, honey. Now take off those soaking wet boxers and show me your gorgeous ass.”

Phil slipped them down, gasping as his dick was finally freed. He was still on his knees and had to shimmy a bit to get them all the way off his legs.

“Good job, honey. That’s right. Now turn around, ass in the air. Let me see that sexy hole of yours.”

Shame, humiliation, and arousal coursed through Phil. He loved when Mr. Jay reminded him of who was in charge. He startled when the dom’s fingers whispered over his hole. They returned within moments, covered in lube and rubbing over his opening.

“You were so good to me.” Mr. Francis whispered. “Perfect in every way.” His fingers caressed and pressed until Phil’s body swallowed first one, then the other. “Greedy, greedy.” The dom teased while peppering kisses around the man’s ass. “You’re being so good, sweetheart. I love seeing you like this. All ready and waiting for me. Desperate for your reward.”

Phil sighed deeply, arching his back to offer more of himself to the man who was making him feel so cared for.

“Oh yes, honey. That’s perfect. That’s right, give yourself to me. Let’s get you ready for what’s next. Now you need to finish opening yourself up, okay gorgeous? You’re going to reach behind yourself and finish while I go put on the harness. I’ll call you to the bed when I’m ready for you.”

Phil’s soft “yes sir” was almost completely muffled by the carpet. He felt Mr. Francis pour lube onto his fingers and down his crack. When the man stood up, Phil immediately began working himself open and stretching his hole as best he could. As he did so, he listened carefully for the sounds of the dom getting into the harness.

~*~*

Clint had chosen a double-sided dildo for the harness. Wincing, he settled the curved side into himself and flinched as it rested against his g-spot. He was far too sensitive for this. But his sweet boy deserved a reward.

Gingerly, the dom went to the bed and settled into the cushions. He was going to love watching Mr. Jay ride him. “Alright, my sweet sub. Come here.”

The way the bed was angled, Clint could just see Mr. Jay’s fingers slip out of his eager hole and see the broad shoulders lift up off the floor.

“Oh, sir…” The sub whispered reverently when his eyes landed on Clint.

The dom tried not to blush at the lustful gaze. “Come here, honey. Don’t you want your reward? You’ve been so good for me. Come here.” He waited for Mr. Jay to walk closer. “Good boy. Come on the bed and straddle me.”

Even the movement of the sub climbing onto the bed moved the dildo inside him. He hissed sharply and watched Mr. Jay’s cock twitch.

“You’re being so good for me, aren’t you, gorgeous?”

“Yes, sir.” Mr. Jay’s chest was bright red. He crawled towards Clint and then swung his leg over the man’s waist.

“It’s all lubed up, honey. Go ahead and settled yourself down on it.” He tensed as the man started to slide down the silicon phallus and grind it into his already overstimulated cock. “Oh shit.” He breathed. He wanted to pull the sub off him but the pain was perfect.

“Sir, please! Can I move! Please!”

Having caught his breath, Clint grabbed the sub’s thighs and nodded. “Go ahead, sweetheart. Grind down.” He screamed. “That’s - that’s right, sweet boy. Keep going.” He shouted again and bucked, making Mr. Jay groan. “Rotate your hips.”

Clint’s eyes rolled back. It took all his energy to keep up the praise and instructions. The agony of the dildo in his front hole and against his cock was its own type of bliss - one just barely eclipsed by the sight of his sweet, obedient sub staring down at him and hanging on to his every word.

“Now every time I stroke this gorgeous prick of yours, you’re going to squeeze hard and make me feel the dildo inside me. Aren’t you, honey?”

Mr. Jay had gone nearly speechless. He nodded vigorously.

“Are you gonna make me hurt, honey? Make the feel how much you want this? Are you gonna make sure my cock and front hole remember you tomorrow? Remember how good you were?”

*~*~

The dildo up his ass was hitting all the right spots inside him. Mr. Francis’s words were hitting all the right spots inside his brain. He was feeling floaty again - floaty and desperate to follow the dom’s orders.

Mr. Francis grinned through a sharp yelp. “Oh, honey. You still here with me?”

Phil tried to conjure up words. “S-ssssir. Grrrn.” Was all his tongue could manage. He was so hard and leaking all over his dom’s chest. He hoped the dom understood the color signal. He obviously did because those beautifully callused hands went from his thighs to the hard flesh between his legs. He almost came right there.

“Ah, ah, sweetheart.” Mr. Francis tugged at his balls. “Not yet. I’ll take the ring off in a minute and then you’re going to give me everything I ask for, aren’t you?”

Phil whimpered and tried not to hyperventilate. He wanted it all so much. It felt like the dom’s hands on him were the focal point of his entire world. Then Mr. Francis bucked up, pressing the dildo head against his prostate.

“Okay, sweet boy. Control yourself. You don’t want to get punished for disobeying me during your reward.”

Feeling debased and desperate, Phil shook his head, promising in every way but words to be good for his dom.

An incandescent rushing sensation filled him as Mr. Francis removed the cock ring. He collapsed down over the man’s chest, breathing hard.

“Honey. Hey. Sweetheart. You okay?” The dom’s voice came out a little strained but he was gently caressing Phil’s back.

It took the sub almost a minute to do more than nod against the muscular chest. Finally, he pushed himself back up. Mr. Francis had to steady him as he swayed dizzily.

“That looked like a dry orgasm, sweetcheeks. You okay?”

“So good.” Phil was able to say. “Your hands… and the ring… and obeying… and-” He shouted incoherently as the dom ran light fingers over his still-leaking cock.

“You’re so, so good for me.” Mr. Francis was saying. “Now let’s see you finish.”

~*~*

As promised, Clint gave the hard flesh in his hands several long, slow strokes. As he did so, Mr. Jay squeezed down and rolled his hips, making the dildo do excruciating things. He let himself writhe with the pain; giving his sweet sub a show.

“Whenever you’re ready, sweet boy.” Clint allowed.

It took only two more strokes before Mr. Jay was trembling hard above him and sitting heavily on the dildo. That sent Clint over the edge himself and he curled upward to pull Mr. Jay against his chest as he also trembled with the force of his orgasm.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Mr. Jay lifted himself off the silicon and moved off the bed.

Trying to be gentle with himself, Clint extricated the head of the dildo from his hole and pulled the harness off. He turned onto his side and stared at the still-naked sub. “You were so good for me, pet. Gave me everything I needed.”

“Thank you, sir.” The man’s chest flushed even deeper.

Clint could tell that Mr. Jay was already pulling away from what had just happened.

“I’ll call you tonight, handsome. Make sure you drink lots of liquids tonight. You’ll be dehydrated tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir.”

Clint held in a sigh as he watched Mr. Jay slink away into the en suite bathroom for a shower. He waited until he’d heard the water turn off and the outer door close before gathering his own clothes and doing a sweep of the room for any equipment left behind.

The green light flashed two long then two short to indicate that the man had left the building.

As he usually did, Clint stopped at the front desk. “How’d he look, Kurt?”

“Better than he did the first time around.” The young man responded. “Calmer. Definitely more relaxed. More secure.”

Clint let out a breath. “Thank god.”

“Tough one?” Kurt asked kindly.

“I let him get away without a discussion the last time he safeworded and… well… let’s say I should have trusted my instincts instead of sparing him the conversation.”

The receptionist was nodding. “I’m glad you were able to reset. And that room seven met with your approval.”

“It did. Thanks. The rug in front of the couch is going to need a good cleaning.”

“Don’t worry. We will.”

Clint noticed that Kurt still made note of his comment.

“Will we see you again soon, sir?”

Shrugging ruefully, Clint said, “That’ll depend on Mr. Jay. I hope so.” With a friendly wave, he headed towards the exit.

“He went out the side door and the cameras caught him going up the street. You should take the back door.” Kurt suggested.

Pulling his hat down over his face, Clint took the good advice. He knew that both he and Mr. Jay valued their privacy and it was unlikely that Mr. Jay would stick around. Still, it never hurt to take extra precautions.

*~*~

Phil picked up the phone on the third ring. He already had an app installed that altered his voice. And the phone’s cameras had been covered.

“Yes?”

“How are you doing, handsome? Home safe?”

Phil hated how much the other man’s voice eased something inside him. “Yes. Safely at home. Drinking seltzer water and having a bowl of chicken soup.”

The voice on the other end chuckled. “I stopped for pho on my way home.”

There was silence. Phil didn’t know if he was supposed to fill it. Thankfully, Mr. Francis spoke again.

“I’m feeling so good right now.” He said. “You were amazing today. Thank you.”

Phil stared at the phone for a moment. “Uh, you’re welcome. Thank you too.” He felt so awkward and stupid like this.

“Hey. Hey.” Mr. Francis said softly, obviously sensing the man’s anxiety. “Did you know that I’m absolutely obsessed with your ass? I think about it a lot. I like watching you walk away from me. You sway back and forth when you’re looking at the table or waiting for my orders. It’s crazy sexy.”

It was Phil’s turn to chuckle. “You’re ridiculous.”

He could hear the smile in the other man’s voice. “Am I? You have to know how sexy you are. And if you don’t, I’m going to make a point of telling you as often as I can. Can I start calling you Sugar-bottom and Mr. Hotpants?”

Outright laughing, Phil said, “No! Absolutely not!” But they both knew he wasn’t serious.

When they’d both stopped laughing, Phil gathered his courage. “Tell me something I don’t know about you. Nothing that’ll share your identity. Just something I don’t know.”

Instead of silence, he heard Mr. Francis hum in thought. “Most of my colleagues don’t know that I’m trans. In fact, only one of them does and she’s pretty good at keeping secrets.”

Phil thought about that. He wondered what it would be like to have to hide so much of himself. Pretty much everyone knew that he was gay. “Is that how you want it? Do you want to be more open?”

Again the silence didn’t feel accusatory or angry. When Mr. Francis spoke, it was soft and careful. “Sometimes. I work with a lot of macho men. Big muscles. Tall. That sort of thing. Basically, they’re all picture-perfect underwear models.”

“You’d be an amazing model.” Phil said before he could stop himself.

Mr. Francis half-sighed and half-laughed into the phone. “That’s kind of you to say, sweetcheeks.” The pet name seemed to remind him of the purpose of their conversation. “Are you sore? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

It was such an incongruous question given that the very purpose of their visits was for one to hurt the other. Still, Phil tried to answer truthfully. “I’m a little sore. But in a good way.”

“Me too.” Came the dom’s immediate response. “In the best way.”

Phil tried to take that to heart. It felt good to hear the man say it. And given how he kept squeezing his lower muscles just to feel the slight ache, he recognized the sentiment.

He fished for something to say and was immediately embarrassed as the question that popped out of his mouth. “Don’t your colleagues recognize your scars?” He fought hard not to hit his head against the wall. What had come over him? He knew better than to ask about someone else’s body. “I mean - um - sorry! That is - “

Mr. Francis was laughing again. “It’s okay, honey. It’s a fair question. I’m rarely topless at work. Even in the gym.”

*~*~

Clint wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was enjoying Mr. Jay’s discomfort. His subcutaneous mastectomy had left the usual scars under his pecs. They weren’t terribly large and he’d been very careful after the surgery - following every rule the doctors had given. What’s more, the definition of his pecs from his workouts helped hide the scars in shadow. They weren’t invisible, though, and Mr. Jay had seen them any number of times.

“So tell me something about you that I don’t know.” Clint said. 

“Oh. Umm. I’m allergic to mangoes.” Mr. Jay said in a rush.

Clint thought it was deeply adorable that this was the first thing that came into the man’s head.

“And poison ivy. They have the same oil - urushiol.”

“Alright, Mr. Sexy-pants. I promise not to use mango lube. Can I text you later this week to check in?”

Mr. Jay was quiet for a long while. “Do you have to?”

“No. Of course not. That’s why I’m asking.” Clint tried to sound both easygoing and supportive. “It’s not in our contract.”

“I’ll text you when I’ve found a therapist and let you know.” Mr. Jay said.

“That’s great.” Clint knew he had to be happy with that. Maybe the sub was right to try to boundary their interactions a bit more. Clint could see himself falling for the man. He couldn’t risk that.

**Author's Note:**

> "participatory performance piece”
> 
> DMing an RPG - "controlling the thread of a session within the ruleset while letting the players surprise me from time to time"
> 
> I think I'm really clever. Just so you know. 😂


End file.
